This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0083537, filed on Oct. 19, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a biaxial micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) actuator and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a biaxial actuator for seesaw driving in two directions and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical scanners including biaxial actuators can be used for large displays. The driving speed of a biaxial actuator relates to the resolution of a display device, and the driving angle of the biaxial actuator relates to the screen size of the display device. That is, as the driving speed of a micro mirror increases, resolution is improved. Also, as the driving angle of the micro mirror increases, the screen size of the display device increases. Accordingly, in order to realize large display devices with high resolution, optical scanners including biaxial actuators need to operate at high speed and have a high driving angle.
However, since the driving speed and the driving angle of the micro mirror are in a trade-off relation, there is a limitation in increasing both the driving speed and the driving angle of the biaxial actuator.
Optical scanners used for display devices need to operate at high speed, that is, operate at a resonant frequency during horizontal scanning, but need to operate linearly, that is, operate at a non-resonant frequency during vertical scanning.
Conventional actuators designed for resonant driving are hard to operate at a non-resonant frequency.